Eternally Yours
by The Set Animal
Summary: PruIta oneshots
1. A Game of Cat and Mouse

Feliciano looked down regretfully at the revolver in his hand, then at the ambulance pulling a sheet over the body laying in the street.

A single tear worked its way down his cheek, mixing with the rain that had been falling for the past hour or so.

He glanced down at his watch, he finished the job early and Lovino wouldn't be here for another half hour to pick him up.

He sighed, he had half an hour now to wallow in his guilt.

It's not like he didn't like the family business it's just that… well sometimes it's just so tiring to have to murder or torture people you don't even know!

Feli pushed his hat up and turned his face to the sky, watching the rain drops fall on his face.

He stiffened as he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist from behind. A million thoughts of who it was ran through his head.

Police? No, he left no evidence.

Lovino? No, he wasn't a touchy-feely guy.

Before Feli even thought of raising his gun, a familiar voice made him stop cold.

"You are not alone. I love you." Then the arms released and the figure walked away.

Feli turned just in time to see a white haired man turn the corner.

"Ti amo."


	2. Alone

Prussia sighed, he was alone again. Spain was out with Romano Italy, trying not to die. France was chasing after England. But… he was use to being alone. He liked it. No birthdays to remember… no presents to buy… no one to hold you late at night…

A tear slipped down his face and he wiped it away angrily. He was NOT crying, crying was girly. It was just his allergies.

He felt someone sit down next to him on the bench and turned away, he could not let a stranger think he was unawesome!

"It's a sad day to be alone, don't you think?"

Prussia stayed turned away from the other person. "I prefer to be alone."

"Oh. I don't. Even if people don't like me I'd rather be with them then be alone."

Prussia turned to yell at the stranger that he didn't want to listen to his fucking problems when sad chocolate eyes caught him.

Veneziano Italy looked at Prussia, holding him in his gaze. "Care to have a drink with me? I'm in the mood for hot chocolate but I don't want to be there alone…"

Prussia looked away and sighed. It really did suck being alone. "Fine. But only because you're so cute. It's not like I want company or anything."

Italy hopped off the bench and pulled Prussia towards the café, smiling to himself. He was glad, because if was going to spend time with someone today, he was glad it turned out to be Prussia.


	3. Still Needed

Prussia groaned as he curled up on West's couch. No, he wasn't Prussia anymore. Prussia was officially dissolved now. Now he was…

Gilbert. A human.

He groaned again and rolled over, hating every second of his life. He had everything torn from him. None of the other countries understood how he felt. How it felt to have every fiber of your being, your entire existence, just ripped from you.

His people were split up… His land taken…

He wished he died like everyone else did, instead of staying alive in some sort of freak accident.

"Gott verdammt…" Prussia, no Gilbert, swung his legs to the side of the couch and stood up, swaying slightly, knocking over multicolored bottles of various alcoholic drinks. He stumbled to the bathroom, resting against the closed door, unwilling to satisfy any need, even just the one to pee.

"Gott… Verdammt…"

He hated how his voice broke over every word, how he worried West by laying on the couch drinking, how he was alive despite not being a country.

He had lost everything.

It so wasn't awesome.

Just then, he felt two slender arms timidly wrap themselves around his chest and a warm body press comfortingly against his back.

Gilbert glanced over his sholder, surprised, and saw the small northern half of Italy standing there, looking at him worridly.

"Gilberto thinks he lost everything but he hasn't… His friends miss him… I miss him…"

Gilbert glanced out of the corner of his eye, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Now all that I can find when I look for Gilberto is a sad, lazy, drunkard."

Gilbert's eyes snapped open. He never knew North Italy to be passive aggressive like this. The arms released him and he continued into the bathroom. As he started to take his long awaited piss he heard the small Italian murmur one last thing. "Besides… Prussia lives on… It's just split up… People still need Prussia… That's why you're alive Gilberto… Prussia…"

Gilbert, no, Prussia, unwillingly grinned due to the weight lifted off him.

_I guess I can't leave them alone yet. Who would make sure the Italian wears pants and West drinks his daily beer?_

Oh yeah. Things were looking awesome again.


	4. Pumpkin Pie Filling

**A/N: Sorry I died again. I went to Youmacon this past weekend, and it really inspired me to write again. Plus I had the awesome experience of spilling boiling water on myself this morning. Sadly, I had no Gil-Gil to come to my rescue; instead I had to go ask for some ice and end up with some frozen apple juice.**

**I feel like I have such a hard time getting my stories out on paper, I'm great at telling them orally, but then I feel like I start writing all awkward and formal in stories. Does it sound like that to you? Anyways, I don't own this, the song, ect. **

Feliciano hummed happily to himself as he stirred the pumpkin cubes in the Dutch oven. He was making pumpkin pie filling, and he'd been stirring this for over half an hour already. A familiar tune rang out, "_I'm awesome, no you're not, dude don't lie" _before Feli picked his phone up and read the text out loud. "Yo Feli, I'm on my way home, can't wait to spell what you're cooking."

Feli paused, confused, then giggled. "Sciocco Gil, it'd be smell not spell." He began to reply to Gilbert, muttering his text out loud as he typed it out, "Can't… wait… to… see… you… love… Feli." Grinning, he sent the message, half-heartedly stabbing at a big chunk of pumpkin with his wooden spoon.

As expected, the pumpkin slid out from under the spoon, and some of the long boiled water splashed up and out of the pot, hitting Feli in the wrist and running in orange colored rivulets down his arm.

Quickly wiping it off, he muttered to himself over and over, "it doesn't hurt… it doesn't hurt… it doesn't hurt…"

Feli stared at his arm, the spot where the water originally hit had turned an angry red, and a couple small bumps were forming. Staring at his wound, Feli didn't even notice when the front door opened and his lover walked in.

"Feli~ I'm home! …Feli?" Gil wandered into the kitchen, guessing correctly that's where his little Italian would be. He snuck up behind Feli and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lightly on the cheek, "What's wrong Feli? Usually you greet me at the door."

"S-sorry…"

"Feli? Why are you holding your arm so awkwardly?" Gil glanced down at his arm, and then pulled him towards the sink. "Feli you know you have to run cold water over it!" Shoving Feli's arm under the running water, Gil looked at Feli chastening. "What happened Feli? You know better."

Feli sniffled, then started to tear up. "I-I can't stand burns! They hurt so bad and Band-Aids don't help!"

Gil sighed, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you hurt… If you put it under water immediately it might not have blistered…" Kissing him on the top of the head Gil let go of him and stood up. "I'll finish up with this… what is this by the way?"

Feli smiled slightly and hiccupped, "Pumpkin pie filling."


End file.
